This invention refers to a combination of a vibration damper and a cap member, particularly for motor vehicles.
A vibration damper comprises a tubular container having an axis and two ends, a piston rod guiding and sealing unit provided adjacent a first one of said ends and a piston rod member axially movable through said piston rod guiding and sealing unit inward and outward of the container. The piston rod member is provided with a piston unit inside the container. The tubular container has an external cylindrical face at least axially adjacent the first one of the ends. The external cylindrical face has an external cylinder diameter.